Yu-Gi-Oh: AnotherTag
by Hiyuusha
Summary: Red Hat Konami knew nothing good would come of having Rex Goodwin as a caretaker. But after being forced to attend Neo Domino's Academy despite having already graduated, being the adopted son of an evil mastermind might turn out to be the least of his problems...
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh: Another/Tag**

The enormous academy towered over the city's upper-class- or as everyone else called it; the Tops District.

Neo Domino Duel Academy.

That Kaibacorp-approved, extremely high-class academy gathered students from the most accredited families once a year in hope of competing with the likes of such internationally renowned schools like North Academy and "_Central", _also referred to as **Duel Academy**. Once gathered, Neo Domino's Duelists would be engulfed in the student lifestyle: forced to join clubs and Duel Teams of all shapes and sizes in order to prove their worth to the school. It had been done with good intentions no doubt, but most of the students found it to be more of a chore than a generous gift.

Still, that didn't mean things were all bad. With the lack of a class-dividing system that the other Academia locations seemed to adopt, the students of Neo Domino's Duel Academy were free to be friends with whomever they wanted to; leading to a far more helpful and easygoing environment.

There was no wonder why his caretaker; Rex Goodwin, had chosen that place for him to continue his studies.

Still… the one known as Red Hat Konami couldn't help but release a bothersome sigh.

"Really…" he drawled, scratching the back of his neck in a worrisome way, "Why do I have to waste my time in a place like this? I already graduated from Duel Academia's Central location. There's no need for me to be here."

"Now, now Konami…" his far more elegant and esteemed "godfather" smirked, "Don't judge the school before you've taken part in its afternoon activities. You never know what kind of… fun things you'll come across."

Konami sighed, sending a stern glare at the man chosen to be his caretaker. "Well, unlike you Goodwin I don't feel the need to secretly stare at every woman I come across. Just because you have access to Sector Security's mainframe doesn't mean you should abuse it by spying on the women's locker room at the 305th precinct. Really, I'm honestly surprised Mikage-san hasn't found out yet. It's not as if it's a well-kept secret or anything."

Goodwin chuckled, setting his cybernetic arm down on Konami's shoulder and squeezing tightly. Konami winced.

"Now now my boy there's no need to make up such ridiculous rumors like that." Goodwin scolded, "We don't the press hearing such words do we? There'd be a scandal!"

Konami grimaced, shrugging the man's arm off him once he got the chance. "Yeah, I can see it now. Director Goodwin- law abiding citizen, or closet pervert? I'm sure Raines would have a Field Day."

Goodwin shook his head at the words, guiding the child through the opening gates of Neo Domino. "She always does." His face darkened in glee. _"But thanks to your enrollment here, I won't have to worry about such things for a while! I'll finally be free to do as I please and work to locate the Signers! Really, you haven't given me such trouble since that incident with the Arcadia Movement! But I suppose that worked out in my favor. There's no telling how things would have gone had you not been there to expose Divine's intent to commit treason! That was perhaps the one time your interference worked for my benefit, Konami-kun. But now I need you out of the way. There can be no mistakes when it comes to the Dark Signers, and things must be perfect as I prepare to evolve myself into a being equal to that of a god!"_

"Goodwin." Konami called, snapping the older man from his superior thoughts, "Are you going to stand there muttering to yourself all day or are you coming to the Main Office with me? I thought you said you had to talk to Rudolph Heitmann about something?"

"A-Ah! Right you are my boy!" Goodwin smiled good-naturedly, not fooling Konami one bit, "You run along. I'll catch up with you in a few moments."

The two stared at each other for several long minutes, Konami's eyes narrowing further in suspicion as each second passed. Finally, he sighed.

"Well, that's fine." He decided, letting the situation go with a shrug, "Just don't take too long. The last thing we need is a court case about how you were spending far too much time doting on little girls that aren't yours."

Rex's eye twitched in frustration. Really, ever since that molestation case Konami had walked in on the boy had seen fit to deem him a child predator at every opportunity! Really, it had only been that one time, and that was because the boy had stolen his wallet. Well, that was fine. Before long Konami too would be forced to bow before the new god, and beg for his mercy-

"I'm going." Konami's voice once again cut through Goodwin's thoughts before they could take a darker turn. "Feel free to fall behind. It's not like I ever really needed you for this sort of thing anyway."

So he left.

Goodwin sighed. The boy could just sound so bored at times. It was remarkable when the teen found something to actually get worked up about. Still, maybe attending the school would be good for him as well. It didn't really matter to Goodwin.

Turning his head, the Director of Neo Domino stalked off down a different hallway. He still had to collect that "charitable donation" from Vice Principal Heittman after all. If only he knew he was headed towards the woman's bathrooms…

Konami on the other hand had no such problems reaching his intended destination. The Academy was filled with signs directing one to the Main Office, it was almost as if his being there was predetermined. He sighed, striking such annoying thoughts from his mind as he stepped inside the bland-colored room.

"Excuse me…" he announced his arrival in his usual impassive tone.

There was the sound of a soft crash coming behind the many office desks, and Red Hat watched as several strands of filing papers sprinkled down onto the floors below. He sighed. So even the teachers at Neo Domino weren't very organized…? It felt so unorthodox compared to what he'd seen back at Central. Then again, those folks could get pretty messy too…

"A-Ah! Good Morning!" a cheerful voice rang out from the desks, sudden footsteps announcing the arrival of a tall, chubby man who Konami could only assume to have been the one dropping papers. "For someone to show up at this time… you must be…" the man tilted his head for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought, "Konami-san, correct?"

Red Hat nodded. The man recognized him? Good, that meant that Rex must have actually done his job as a caretaker for once. Stepping forward, the teen set his hands on the counter casually before replying to the man's words.

"That's right. And if I might ask who you are…?"

"Ah yes, how rude of me!" the older man laughed sheepishly before moving to shake Konami's hand, "My name is Takehiro Hasu, I'm the Principal of this fine academy. We've been expecting you for some time! Er…" the man trailed off, glancing around the room suddenly as if checking to see if someone were there. "Did Director Goodwin not come with you?"

"Oh no, he's around." Konami sighed, glancing off toward the wall, "Said something about having to talk with some Rudolph Heitmann?"

The Principal frowned, "The Vice-Principal…? Well, that's too bad. I would have liked to have time to sit down and chat with him. It's not every day we receive a visit from Neo Domino's finest after all!"

"Yeah…" Konami agreed, more for the sake of moving the conversation along than anything. "So, you said you were expecting me. I guess that means you've already compiled my list of mandatory classes and homeroom location?"

"Ah, quite so!" the Principal exclaimed cheerfully, digging through the many scattered documents in a hurry. "Er… let's see here. Your last name was…?"

Konami's eye twitched and he remained silent, allowing the Principal to keep searching for the document several minutes longer. He frowned when it didn't appear that any progress was being made.

"Ahahahaha…" the Principal laughed apologetically, scratching the back of his head as he glanced up towards Konami. "Sorry, I didn't quite here what you said there. What was your last name again?"

Konami's hands balled. "Isn't it obvious? Damn… even if we aren't really family he's definitely the kind of person who'd have the audacity to do something like this." The teen's eyes snapped shut as he turned away from the desk in shame. "Principal-san, please spare me the trouble and try looking under the name… Goodwin."

The Principal blinked in surprise. "Huh? Oh! So you took on your caretaker's last name?! Ha! Of course you would have! Rex Goodwin is a powerful figure after all! You must really look up to him!"

Konami's fists slammed down on the counter hastily. "Don't joke around!" he exclaimed energetically, looking at the Principal with crazed eyes, "Why do I have to share a last name with that closet pervert?! Who wants to be remembered as the son of the Dark Lord?! Nobody should have to bear that kind of burden, ya know?!" he turned from the desk quickly, wiping his face with his sleeve to stop the man tears pouring from his face. "Damn! I can definitely hear him laughing about this entire situation too! "Oh? What's that Konami-kun? Your last name was listed correctly on the school paperwork? Whatever do you mean? It's…"" Konami imagined a smirking Goodwin face towering over him, speaking the words in a cool, collected tone, "Just as planned!"

The Principal smiled wryly, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead as he handed Konami the proper paperwork. "I-I see… You're in Room 696 Konami-san, with Ms. Rie Yamatani as your teacher."

"T-Thank y-you very much…!" Konami exclaimed humbly, taking the paper from the man's hands before moving to leave the room.

The Principal sighed as the door slammed shut behind him. Why was it always his school that got the problem cases?

Konami Goodwin.

The name sounded terrible. As if it wasn't bad enough that he lived with the man, but now Konami was expected to answer to his high-class, preferable moniker as well! It would be Goodwin this and Goodwin that… he'd never get a break!

But it was far too late. The second he had walked through those burly wooden doors accompanied by the homeroom teacher his fate had been decided.

"Everyone!" the teacher greeted cheerfully as usual, "We have a new student today! This is Goodwin Konami-san!"

Konami's head drooped in defeat as the class reared up in surprise. Certainly, his life was one filled with despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh: Another/Tag**

Konami sighed, listening to the numerous conversations filling the room as he sat quietly in the back of the room. The teacher had only just ended class, leaving the room with that brilliant smile of hers that made even the females of the class blush in delight. He snorted, setting a hand beneath his chin before turning to look out the window beside him. What a boring homeroom that had turned out to be. Still, the teen supposed he would rather have a boring class than one where he'd have to journey to the depths of the abyss… Students could only take so much after all.

He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment as he watched some student outside inform his posse about his "cool" color-changing pants. What a joke. Konami set his hand down from his face, preparing to get up and leave the room-

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

Konami's eye twitched, staring at the girl who had suddenly appeared before him. He frowned. Was it about that then…?

"What…?" he asked slowly, watching his classmate laugh sheepishly before leaning away from his desk.

The girl laughed again, scratching the back of her neck before looking down on Konami intently. "My intuition was right! You don't… look like Director Goodwin at all!"

"Of course not!" Konami snapped, "Why should I have to look like that egotistical maniac?! We're not even related!"

"Eh!?" the girl flinched in surprise, slamming her hands down on Konami's desk to bear down on him. "What do you mean you're not related! You have the same last name and everything! And not to mention, even Yamatani-sensei said you lived with the Director up in Tops!"

"Tch…" Konami grunted, setting his chin back in his palm before turning back towards the window. "That's only because… I'm adopted."

The girl's eyes widened. "Eh? Ohhhhh…. Ahahahaha… sorry."

"_Why are you apologizing?"_ Konami thought indifferently, _"It's not as if such a thing matters."_

He sighed after a moment, turning back to face the girl again. "So, who are you supposed to be. Why'd you see fit to approach me just now?"

"Hm…?" the girl tilted her head curiously, tapping her chin with her finger in thought. "Isn't that natural? You're the new kid after all. Everyone in the class is bound to talk to you at some point, if only to find out whether you're worth hanging around or not."

"Hm? So it's that sort of Academy is it? How annoying. I'd rather not have to deal with a bunch of people all at once. That being said… you still haven't answered my first question? What's your name?" Konami sighed, drumming his fingers along the wood of his desk impatiently.

"Ah! That's right!" the girl grinned, taking several steps back before twirling in place. "I never did introduce myself did I?" she paused mid-twirl to grin at Konami and shoot him a thumbs up before devolving into a series of superhero-like poses. "My name is Yuma Miyata-chan: Hero of Neo Domino Academy! Cha!"

Konami walked past her briskly, heading into the hallway.

The girl paused several seconds, grinning at the empty desk that had once housed Konami before realizing he was no longer there. Her eyes went wide at the revelation, and she turned her head briskly to locate the teen who'd tried to get away. It didn't take long for her to find him.

"Aaaah! You can't just walk out on someone when they're talking to you!" she whined quickly as she caught up with him, "It'll make people think you're rude!"

"You sure are an energetic one aren't you?" Konami sighed, "It's fine if people think I'm rude. And if it means they'll bother me less then it's all the better."

Yuma pouted. "You're real standoffish you know! You're not ever gonna make friends at this rate!"

"Hmph, I didn't come here to make friends. I just got stuck here because my "father" decided that I was getting in the way too much." Konami grunted, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "It's strange… I could've sworn that I'd have been able to see something like this coming. But I didn't even have an idea until he slapped me in the face with the completed enrollment forms..."

Yuma tilted her head curiously, not quite sure what Konami was going on about. "Hm? Oh! You're talking about your life with the Director right? How is it living with him anyway? I'm sure you must have all kinds of cool things back at your house right?!"

"Well… maybe." Konami admitted, "Goodwin may not be the best kind of guy around but his life has definitely made it possible for him to use all kinds of resources. Even if his role as Sector Security Director is all just an act, I have to admit that he did a good job of making something of himself."

"Huh? A role…? Oh! You mean like acting?" Yuma asked sheepishly, "Sorry! You kind of lost me there after resources."

Konami scowled. "Whatever. Are you just about done following me around now? I'd like to have some peace and quiet before we have to go back to class-"

"E-Eh?!" Yuma gaped, "You want me to leave?! No, no, no! I haven't even shown you around the school yet! Since you're new here, there's no way you'll be able to find your way around without getting into some kind of trouble-!"

"Well said!" a masculine voice roared out from behind the girl, catching her off guard. "But Miyata-san, you don't really think you can handle a task like that do you? I mean, you get lost all the time yourself!"

"Ah… Jaime-san…" Yuma frowned, recognizing the voice of the boy as he appeared followed by his tightly knit posse.

"_Hm?"_ Konami thought, glancing at the red-head as he neared them. _"It's that boy who was outside playing with pants. What does he want?"_

Jaime stopped in front of Konami, Yuma being brushed to the side as the teen rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh? So it's true then. A Goodwin has come to Neo Domino Academy."

Konami's eye twitched in annoyance at being called Goodwin, but he held back the first words that came to mind. "And?" he asked instead, "What of it?"

Jaime rubbed his chin a second longer before grinning. "Pants off!" he shouted suddenly, sweeping his hand to the side as the black pants he was wearing suddenly turned a hideous purple. Konami blanched.

"_Hey, hey now… what's with all this "pants off" talk?"_ he thought to himself, turning his head away from Jaime in shock.

"So, how about it Goodwin?" Jaime asked, drawing closer to the teen, "You definitely saw just now, right? You saw my pants change color right? It definitely, definitely makes you want to hang out with me right?!"

"Well… not really." Konami admitted, his eye twitching in disgust. Why would anyone waste their money on such a thing? The colors weren't even that good!

"Hmm, I see." Jaime mused, "As expected, it's gonna take more than just my pants to get a rich guy like you to hang out with me. Heh, but I never come unprepared. So…"

He slammed his hand on the wall beside Konami, "How about this! If you hang out with me, I'll let you become my number one sidekick!"

One of the members of his posse started to cry out at the words, but was quickly silenced by Jaime's spiraling spin kick.

"Yes!" the red-head decided, as if deciding on it by himself, "That'll be perfect! You can be my number one sidekick, and then… we can make my crew grow to new heights!"

Konami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance. It seemed as though he'd run into another colorful character.

"So you want me to be the Simon to your Kamina, is that it?" he asked, getting a confused glance from the man and his posse, "You want me to believe in the you who believes in the me who believes in the heart of the cards?" Konami paused, staring at Jaime's pants that had just turned a horrifying orange. "Sorry, but my drill doesn't pierce through those kind of heavens."

Jaime blanched, "H-Hold on a second! I'm not gay!"

"Che… wearing pants like that you could have fooled me." Konami admitted, scratching his cheek quietly.

"Hey!" one of his female posse members cried out indignantly, "You better be nice to Jaime-kun! He learned to duel under the guy who learned to duel under a guy who dueled a guy who dueled the D!"

"Oh?" Konami asked, a brow raising into the air slightly, "The D? Now there's a name I haven't heard in some time. Hmph, but if that's all you have to say about him then I'm not impressed. Why bother conversing with a guy who learned from a guy who learned from a guy who dueled a guy who dueled the D when you talk to the guy raised by the D on a daily basis?"

"Huh?!" most of the posse cried out at the words.

Yuma too, had seemed to recover from her shock of being displaced in order to confirm Konami's words.

"H-H-Hold on one second!" the girl announced, rushing forward to shake Konami by the shoulders, "You mean to say that you… you… you know Aster Phoenix?!"

"Hmph… of course I do." Konami mused, setting the girl's hands of his body, "He did spend some time at "Duel Academy" after all."

The posse seemed to descend into muffled whispers at that, Jaime nodding and shaking his head at several of their words. It was a good three minutes before the red-head approached Konami once again.

"Well then, it seems that we've come to a stalemate then!" Jaime grinned, his teeth flashing in the hallway, "You won't accept my offer of friendship, and I won't let someone like you slip through my fingertips! There's only one way to settle this! With a Duel!"

Konami walked past him.

"Sorry, I don't waste my time on obnoxious wastes of space like you."

And that was how Konami met his first schooltime rival.


End file.
